


A Night To Remember

by Kakasakufangirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Annoying Sherlock Is Fun, Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Meddling Kids, Pestering, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakasakufangirl/pseuds/Kakasakufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock goes out for the night to check on a robbery gone wrong in a old bank. John is out with some friend and Lestrade and Mycroft are out on a date while Miss Hudson stays in with the kids.</p><p>Of course, not wanting to miss out on a chance of an adventure the two sneak out to join the detective in another round of fun. When a couple of bad guys break into the crime scene it's up to the kids to save the days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this like an Home Alone type thing. Idk, okay I was bored and tired.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock gets more than he bargained for and not in the sense that you'd think. While he's indisposed at the moment it's up to Hamish and Astride to do the right thing and call the cops. That's not what their going to do. They take it upon themselves to save the day.
> 
> Revenge is a dish best served kid size isn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I can't believe I wrote that stupid Chapter Summary. Revenge is a dish best served kid sized, ugh gag me now.

"Pleaaaasssseeee! Please, please can we come with you? Please! Please! Come on Sherlock, you never let us go anywhere with you! We can help! Pleaaassseee!" The sound of young children begging entered his ears as he hurried down the steps. The little pitter patter of their feet followed shortly after him furthering his annoyance.

"No. Stop pestering me. Mrs. Hudson will look after you two while I'm gone. I won't be long." As he said that the begging and whining started up again. "Mrs. Hudson, I'm heading out! Go up stairs, the both of you. I will not have another run around with you lot again." He pulled his coat on and walked to the door.

The landlady walked towards the steps where the two children stayed. "Hurry back dear, these two get very lonely without their favorite detective." She smiled as she looked towards Astride and Hamish who stared grumpily at him as he left.

  


~ • ~

  


After Sherlock held a cab he thought about how he annoyingly got stuck with two brats for the evening. John, his John wanted to go out for the evening and see some old war friends. The man absolutely made no sense at times. Going out at a time like this when there were more important things to do like solving the recent murder case which involved a robbery gone wrong. At least that's what the incompetence police said down at the Yard.

Then Mycroft asked him for a tiny favor which he couldn't resist the urge to taunt his brother then. His poor robust brother wanted a date with Lestrade who for some reason or another found him extremely attractive. They wanted a out night together but his brother knew the girl would prevent any action of them accomplishing just that.

So with the promise that his brother owed him a big one he said he'd watch her too. With very little history of dealing with children he asked Miss Hudson to take care of the two while he was out. He figured it wouldn't take him long to solve the case since the task was pulled off without the Yard catching them. No traces of evidence of where they went or who they were.

Without Lestrade here or any other officer, he'd have to sneak into the building. The couple who owned the place seem all to intent on keeping him away from their personal lives and he could understand that to a point but in order to solve this case he needed to find out why the robbers chose this back of all places.

John explained to him that he was a little overbearing when it came to his need for knowledge. So he may have lashed out on the couple leading to them placing a restraining order on him which prompted him to never be a hundred feet near them or any property they owned. He remembered because Anderson handed to him when he tried to step into the crime scene.

The bastard smirked, knowing he couldn't fire back a retort without being kicked completely out of the area. That's why he was here at night, so he could catch any obvious clues that the so called detectives and Anderson down in the Yard missed.

Right now he stood only a few feet from the entrance which was lit up like a Christmas tree. The lights illuminated the area making it hard for anyone who wanted to sneak in or out, to be caught within seconds. At the front gate there stood a large man with a very muscular built. He looked mean and uncaring as he stood directly in his path to solving another case.

The guard look nothing too special as Sherlock felt he could out smart theman by asking for his aassistance then proceeding to knock him out around the corner. The man looked heavy so he'd have to hide his body in a bush or something to conceal his identity. He would then dress himself in the man's clothes, head into the building, look for any incriminating evidence, show Lestrade while hopefully ruining his brother's date and then listen to John praise him on his intelligence while they sipped on tea.

That would be the perfect day for him or night seeing as it was going on eleven o'clock. He'd have to do it quickly if he wanted beat the others to the apartment. He forgot the whole thing about watching kids and stuff. He'd have to work on a suitable timeline to correspond with their bedtime.

"Whatcha' doing?" The sound of a small feminine voice startled him out of his thoughts as he quickly turned around to face Astride who had Hamish by her side. The young boy was supposed to be in bed along with the girl but the two looked anything but tired.

"You have got to be kidding me...why did you follow me?" He asked and before she could give an answer he shushed her and ushered the two over to the gate where he climbed over not to long ago. He couldn't have them blow his cover, not now. "You two are supposed to be asleep right now and I suggest you head back home this instant."

"But we wanted to come with you! Astride said that you were going on some kind of adventure and thought we could help." The young boy looked from her to Sherlock only furthering his annoyance.

Of course she said that. The girl was always sticking her nose in places it did not belong. He wanted to do nothing more than to strangle the child as she nodded eagerly at Hamish's words. "Well, she was _wrong_. I don't need your help so head back to the house and I'll be there shortly after." He directed his animosity towards the girl.

Thinking the two would do just that he turned around starting walking towards his little hiding spot. "Aren't you supposed to be watching us and not Miss Hudson?" He frowned. "I mean, a promise is a promise and you did tell your brother that you'd look after me. After the strings that Lestrade pulled just to keep you from being arrested asfter your little break down earlier this week and John thinks that his son it fast asleep in bed."

"And he'll be there or else there will be big concequense for the both of you." He would not be hussled by a thirteen year old, he refused.

"For you most definitely. For us however, we went looking for you and just got...lost, seeing as your supposed to watching us and all." She grinned evilly. "Sending us off now might cause us to wonder. We might wonder to the park or maybe even the movies or hell, maybe we'll head to the restaurant that Mycroft is taking our favorite DI. Who knows where we'll be by mornings light?"

"You wouldn't dare."

The girl folded her arms in a defiant way and glared at him with a sass that only she could have. "Try me." This was not something he would like to deal with for the next couple of days. His brother nagging on how unresponsible he was. John probably would never trust him again. Lestrade would cut him off from the range of cases that he could solve within hours. No he would not let that happen.

"What do you want?" He asked giving her the full length of his anger and not sounding the least bit sorry for it.

"That's a lot of hostility directed at one child Sherlock when all we want to do is spend some quality time with you." She walked up to him and hooked her arm around his. "It will be great practice when you have kids of your own."

"I'm never having kids because they might turn out to be little devils just like you!" He gritted out. Aggravating him seem to only entice her to do it more she as she only giggled at him when he huffed. He look over at Hamish who just quietly stood there begging him with his big old blue eyes, looking just like his father. Begrudgingly he said yes.

"Alright fine but you two have to do what I say when I say it. No questions asked, Astride." He stated as he directed the command at her. The girl simply nodded in glee. "Okay let's go." The boy rushed to his other side and reached for his hand to take.

The three made their way back to his original hiding spot and peeked around the corner. The guard was still there look too tired and too bored to deal with any charades that anyone dared to pull. If they didn't play their cards right they probably end up get shot at.

They ducked back behind the large hedge that had been their cover and knelt down on one knee in front of them. "Okay here's what we're going to do. I'm going to distract him by asking him for directions to the nearest bar. When I get him around the corner I want you two to head up to the front gate and wait for me there. I'll knock him out and grab his keys so we can get in and"

Astride interrupted him. "Way to complicate things. Watch and learn." She simply walked over to a very old looking tree and tore off a thin limb branch. The proceeded to walk back over to them as she threw it as far as she could towards the other side other the hedge and hitting a metal trash can, gaining the guards attention.

The man pulled out his flashlight and began his search. They moved parallel on the other side to avoid detection as they raced up the steps of the building. "Now what do we do genius, he still has the keys."

" We don't need the keys because the doors already opened." She stated as a matter of fact. He just looked at the small girl who sighed and pulled the gate open.

"You just guessed that it was open."

"Not really. A guy that big standing out here all night alone. He's not gonna keep waiting five seconds to unlock the gate and then come back to relock it if he has to pee. At least I wouldn't." As she said that she slipped inside with Hamish following shortly afterwards. "It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out, genius." She called after him.

He frowned. "She still guessed..." He mumbled under his breath as he too slipped inside. Once they were in he could see how the events of a couple days ago unfolded. The robbers had to have already been inside the building to have slipped past security.

Sherlock moved around the are studying but never touching anything. His eye scanned all over the place until they landing on the kids. Astride was standing on top the counter hopping from leg to leg balancing herself out while Hamish kicked at the shards of glass splattered all over the floor. The two were too ignorant to know what happened here.

"Get down from there and you two go sit at the edge of those steps." He commanded. Hamish rushed over there like the good little boy he was while the other one took her time as she huffed under her breath about him being a buzz kill.

"You two stay right here and don't move a move a muscle. I don't want you guys to mess with any thing in this place. Your just going to stay here, sit down and do absolutely nothing." He said as he walked past them both and up the steps. "Do not follow me up here either and do not go past that first step."

"But Sherlock, that's soooo boring!" The boy exclaimed loudly.

"I don't care. I'm in the amidst of solving this case and I can't have you two bothering me. This is not an adventure this is a crime scene. Maybe next time this will teach you two a lesson about sneaking out." He stated plainly. That gained him two childish groans from the both of them.

"This is not turning out to be the adventure you said it would be." He heard the boy utter under his breath sadly.

Sherlock ignored the comment and went on with his findings as he looked upstairs. The ground was just covered in little fired blood stains that showed themselves excessively due to the white marble flooring. The amount of it was just too much to take in as the cleaners tried their best to scrub away the stains of blood destroying precious evidence.

There must have been at least three or four judging on how big this place was. It was no one man job as Anderson said it was. The man was delusional if he couldn't see the plainly obvious conclusion. There were two down stairs and two upstairs keeping all of the people there. Something must have happened upstairs, a conflict broke out with on of the hostages and their captors. One of the officers who were supposed to be guarding the bank must've stepped in and got killed.

The robbers they panicked and kill every single person up there. There were no survivers, no injured. They were just all dead. They had no chance of surviving after that one incident. A sorrowfully feeling weighed upon him as he looked towards the first floor. The two kids were still waiting patiently for him to come back down.

He pushed the feelings that followed him down and tired to survey the area once more. This is where people would meet up with workers here to have privet meetings. They would be in each of those rooms talking to peoplefor hours upon hours nnot knowing what was going on until it was too late. They would've been pulled out of their offices along with their clients. Everyone too scared and frightened to do anything.

They would've had to watch as all their coworkers died as they new that they'd soon be next. The last person to died was most likely the bank teller, who they kept alive just so they could gain access to the safe.

He sighed as he couldn't stand the sight anymore so he started down the steps where the two children looked up at him with innocent eyes and button nosed smiles but all they received in return was a dark haunted look. It wasn'ttheir fault. They were just kids. They didn't understand. They wouldn't understand.

He bypassed them ignoring their questions if he was okay as he headed back to the back rooms where they kept all the money in the vault. Sherlock kept his head low but his eyes alert to see if there was something, anything that might give him a clue as to why they targeted this bank of all banks. This place was old and surprisingly enough was going out of business soon.

The owners claimed that they'd been trying to foreclose on a deal to sell it to the government and go into early retirement. That's as much as he got out of them before they started being exclusive about details and all around annoying. He couldn't take them anymore and just snapped.

Luckily for his sake and theirs, John was there holding him back.

With no further help from them he had to turn to Scotland Yard where the idiot Anderson issued him that damn restraining order. It was hard enough to squeeze the little information that the draft fool collected out of him as it was. Now he couldn't go and personally investigate the scene.

Sherlock couldn't stand anyone that first week and tried relentlessly to get the owners to take the restraining order off of him but they would only call the cops or yell at him to go away.

He was just trying to help but they couldn't see that. They would after he finished with his findings and his research. The young detective went into the vault which he could tell was a sloppy mess by itself. Drawers and containers were thrown everywhere. There was no specific target in at certain containers like which ones held hundred dollar bills to fifty dollar ones. It was like they didn't care what they got as long as they got something.

Then they proceeded to moved away someplace else like they were still looking for something. In Anderson's report the gun fire started going off an hour after the robbery took place and then there were only a few shots heard afterwards. They had to be doing something for those minutes but what?.

He fumbled around the room for a few seconds before remembering something Lestrade said about the building. He said that it was built a long time ago where robberies were a common thing back then. When the owner of the bank had something more valuable than money that they wanted to store they would keep it in secret rooms.

The owner did say that they sometimes stored their customers most prized jewels in the building. He looked around the area and saw nothing amidst. They wouldn't keep it with all of the money they'd hide it into a completely different room where the robbers and thieves wouldn't look.

What the least suspicious place to put something you don't want anyone else to find? Bathrooms were out of the question. Somewhere when people see it they think nothing of it that it's just and ordinary...something that could contain things and not look out of place. A-A...storage closet!

The young detective jumped up and rushed out of the room and back into the long where the storage closets were right across the way from the vault. He walked over there and stormed down the steps into a room with a bunch of wired cages closing off the many cabinets that held different ranges of jewels he could only imagine.

As he furthered deeper he spotted a body lying there slowly decaying from being left there. It was the bank teller who looked no younger than twenty eight maybe twenty seven years old. The back of her head had a small bullet wound on the back of it that he suspect the robbers did away with her once they got what they wanted. She would be the only other person besides the owners to know about this place.

Her fragile body looked so peaceful as it laid slumped over on the ground unmoving. He frowned upon the sight. She didn't have to die, none of them did and yet there were stains of innocent people's blood all over the place. This didn't make any sense. Why would she tell them where it was if she knew she was going to die.

Surely after all the gun shots fired upstairs she had to have known that she would be next. Why would she lead them here. If she didn't tell them they wouldn't know where it was and therefore she had leverage over them. Unless...they already knew where this place was.

They had to have had insider knowledge about where to keep all of the hostages and where the money was all kept. These people had too much history of the place to just stumble upon a storage unit without any urges. They were intelligent enough not to leave witnesses but not enough to find the honey pot.

Sherlock looked around the place. This place was going out of business anyway. Why steal from it unless you want the jewels they lay beneath everyone's noses? All of the clients are dead and no one can claim these priceless items for themselves. The robbers knew too much and were sloppy with handling the money. They had insider knowledge that only three people knew about.

The bank teller who had no one to tell because she was dead and the two owners of the place who were sitting on a pay out of all their dead clients jewels. They staged their own banks robbery. Got innocent people killed a for money.

Humans seemed to shock him more and more everyday with their insane logic and skill. Sherlock shook his head as he stood up to turn around; as he did he felt something hard collide with his face. The next thing he knew was he blanked out.

  


~ • ~

  


Astride kicked her feet out in front of her as they waited for Sherlock to come back from whatever he wanted to do in the storage room. She just hummed quietly and tried to entertain herself. Hamish, on the other hand, was doing the exact opposite. The boy would wiggle his body here, flex his fingers there and then look around the room as if admiring the architecture for the thousandth time. It was aggravating her greatly. She guess it's small pay back for what she did to Sherlock, even though the jerk deserved it.

The boy couldn't keep himself in his seat as he agjusted himself in his seat once again. His little fingers played with the hem of his light jacket as she inwardly wanted to throttle him. When he flexed his fingers again that's when she drew the last straw.

"Okay! That's it, I'm done being obedient." As she said that she hopped up and started to climb the steps to the upper level. She wanted to see what all the adults were talking about when they said that people were massacred here.

"Sherlock said not to got up there." Hamish warned her. He was a good boy. She liked his good hearted nature but she felt he was a bit too uptight. He had to let loose someday and just try to have fun or wing it like she did with the guard. "It's best if we just stay here."

She had no idea that the poor sap would fall for the old follow the stick maneuver but he did. She even lucked out with the gate being unlocked which annoyed Sherlock to the brink of insanity. He hated when she just winged things and hoped for the best. It was her go to models when she felt indecisive about something.

"Well do you see Sherlock around here. He maybe just underneath us but still, we had to move sometime. He couldn't just expect us to just sit here on the steps and do nothing." She said as she turned to face the boy. He seemed unsure of her current plan, noting that last one she promised him an adventure. "Besides, if I have to watch you fumble around with yourself, I think the owners of this place will have another death on their hands.

The girl meant it in a sarcastic way but she saw how tense he got around his shoulders and neck. She frowned and wanted to take it back but the boy was already closing in on himself. "You coming or what?" She asked. It came out harsher than she meant it but he still opted with standing up and following her.

The two jogged up the stairs for their next source of entertainment. What they didn't expect for there to be stains of blood still stick to the floor. The rest of the marble flooring glistened as their reflections shinned though the dull brownish- reddish areas sent shivers down their spines.

Hamish stood by the steps deciding against going any further while Astride's curious nature got the better of her. She walked over towards one of the blood stains and almost stepped on it. "Please..." The boy's voice rang in her ear as he pleaded with her. "Don't step on those spots."

His voice sounded in pain and she could tell in his eyes that he was holding back from crying so she gave in and stepped over the little brown spot. He shot her a thank you glance as she tiptoed on the marble flooring 

"Astride," his voice called out once things go too quiet. "Do you think that these people suffered?" He asked.

"In my honest opinion I think that some suffered a great bit before dying. Some might have been lucky enough and passed out, maybe died in their sleep. Others who faught to stay alive only to die later on in the hospital well, they were the unlucky ones." She said truthfully.

The boy frowned and she could tell he didn't like her answer. Tough, because had Mycroft been here he would've said the same thing. He would told him the harsh cold truth about things just like he told her. It was his way of treating her more like an adult than sugar coating things in her life.

"Do you think that they had families?" He asked with a slight bit of hostility aimed her way.

"Most likely. They probably had daughter's and son's around our ages that were waiting for their parents to come pick them up from school that day. Grandparents, mothers, fathers all killed because of the actions of humans." In her mind she sounded sincere but it still came out brash and uncaring. Man if she was Hamish she'd even hate herself right now.

He stopped talking after that leaving them both in silence as she glanced around at the work in progress room. Astride felt for these people, she did, but the cold hard truth about it was if she was here, in the same situation they were in, they wouldn't give two shits. Maybe some would feel sorry for her family about their lost. Which her parents wouldn't give two shits about her.

The girl turned to see the horrific look on the boy's face. He seem scared beyond belief and was probably thinking about his father. The boy would likely not want the man to go anywhere without him for a while. In truth this wasn't a good idea in the first place, following Sherlock. It was boring and smelled like too many chemicals being forced in one area.

"Sherlock was right. We shouldn't have come up here. It was a bad idea on my part Hamish, I'm sorry." She said honestly which was a big admittance from her since she was hardly ever sorry about anything. "I thought it would be some kind of adventure. Maybe tomorrow we can pester Sherlock to take us to the park since he barley sleeps."

That seem to stir his mind from the thought of death. Astride grabbed his slightly smaller hand and pulled him back down the steps. Sherlock would know they'd be up there just by taking one look at them so she really didn't care if they got caught or not.

As they reached halfway down the steps the sound of the officer's voice echoed from outside. He was talking to someone. She indicated to Hamish of that as they crouched low and hold on to the railing.

The two could just make out the what they were saying as their muffled voices bounced off the door. _"I'm sorry but you can't be here right now Madam. The bank has been closed off to the public. I really need you to turn around."_ The officer sounded caught off guard by the arrival of the woman. The two could see her shadow casting from the light outside as his arm moved and she pulled out a gun.

The woman fired off two silent shots into the officer causing Hamish to lung forward. Luckily for them, he was behind Astride so she had enough time to drag him up the steps and inside the old Victorian bathrooms that were also being redesigned. The girl looked around quickly for something, anything form them to hide in no doubt that the placed would be searched. She looked around only seeing a box of tools that the workers must have left there from today and an old airduck. Acting quickly she raced over towards the box and pulled out a screwdriver while Hamish had his little breakdown.

The sound of footsteps coming up the step warranted her to go faster. Quickly she pulled it off and yanked the boy from where he was standing and pushed him inside then she climbed in after him and pulled the vent right after her. She placed the screws in to the best of her abilities just so they wouldn't look out of place then moved to Hamish's side. The boy was breathing heavily emitting a loud panting sound through his noise.

"Cut it out." She uttered.

"I c-can't..." His breathing decelerated as best as he could but it wasn't enough. She whispered soft things into his ear to help that only calming him for a few seconds before the would to the bathroom door kicking open made them both jump. The sound was thankfully drowned out by the whatever music device the person had in their head.

A large automatic weapon pasted by the duck causing the boy to gasp. He tried to say something but Astride covered his mouth in fear that the man would hear. They watched as he kicked open each bathroom stall, when nothing looked out of the ordinary he did something in resemblance to a jig before placing back on his headphones and strutting out.

They listened to this go on for a few minutes before the sound of a deeper voice gave an all clear to whomever he was talking to. Probably the lady who shot the officer.

She didn't dare move, fear was consuming her whole being which has never happened to her before. She told Lestrade once that she laughs in the face of danger and wouldn't be afraid to take it head on. Guess she was wrong.

She didn't removed the death grip she held on Hamish until the boy was tapping at her wrist. She uttered an apology under her breath before moving to press up against the vent. "Astride, what about Sherlock?"

Oh no. She had completely forgot about the jerk. He was still down in the cellar trying to crack the case. Well who ever these guys were she was sure they had something to do with the robbery. They were a little unconventional if not draft in their work but they got the job done and killed a lot of people during the mean time.

But Sherlock, he didn't know these people where here and they didn't know that he was here. What if they shot him? They didn't have a problem with killing people before so why leave one witness. Her breath quickened. She couldn't have just screamed like any other kid in this situation and warned the detective of in coming danger.

Now he was in worst trouble than they were. They were kids they could find places to hide in small old buildings all the time. She's done if before she could do it again but Sherlock. Her heart hammered in her chest as she heard Hamish ask the question again.

This time a silent shot was fired in the air causing her head to jump up as she scrambled to unscrew the hinges to the vent. She didn't bother pulling Hamish after her because the boy was right on her heels as they at first ran towards the stairwell but then couched down low and hopes no one saw them. They shuffled to the edge of the balcony where they peered over into the dimly lit bottom room.

The two spotted the guy from earlier who checked the bathroom they hid in. He was bobbing his head to whatever kind of music he was listening to. It would've be comical given the circumstances but she wasn't in a laughing move. Standing next to him was a more condoned man who seem irritated with his partner of sorts. He kept giving the younger man looks of hatred as he stared back at the doorway.

The two weren't the only ones here that much she knew of but her mind wondered where on earth Sherlock was. Did they kill him like they did the guard? Death. Her mind kept wondering back to death but that's all it could do as she laid flat on her stomach and watched the scene before her play out.

"Would you stop playing that idiotic music and focus you buffoon. We have a job to do and it's bad enough that your incoherent as it is you have to be playing that crap." The older man sounded irritated. "This is your fault anyway! Your the reason we had to come back to this place."

"Plans change all the time. I couldn't help it if the man looked as though he was calling the cops on us. Couldn't take the chance," the guy was high and off his rocker. He needed to be put in an insane asylum stat. "...besides you know he had a good looking wife, couldn't keep him alive for that long."

There was something seriously wrong with this guy. If he was the one to kill all of those people than she just give up now. The safest place would to be in front of his gun. The guy was on anything and everything. She was surprised that he didn't sniff the paint thinner just to get a quick high.

"No ones here anyway, except you, me and sweet Mary Jane..." He laughed. Definitely high. Crazy and slightly psychotic. She'd have to do something about them because the fact that the woman from before had yet to reveal herself was quiet concerning.

The sound of footsteps clamping towards the two made her push Hamish down. The boy was harbouring the same thought process as her as they saw another man drag Sherlock over towards them. He wasn't moving but he didn't seem to have any wounds of any kind. He just looked knock unconscious.

"Look who we found snooping in the cellar." The woman, who's short dirty blonde hair was being covered up by her black hat. She seemed unimpressed at the sight before her as she pushed the detective on his back. "Sherlock fucking Holmes. Never thought I'd meet him in person. He just seems so in enlightening."

"All cool! I've always wanted to meet this guy. Do you thing he wouldn't mind a picture? Oh wait he's unconscious. Let me just." And then the guy laid next to Sherlock with his pierced tongue sticking out towards the camera. He held out a rocker sign as he snapped the photo on his phone.

Once he was finished he jumped up and started texting on his phone. "I'm going to post this on the media, people are going to freak." That caused the woman to snatch his phones away from him.

"No you idiot! Did you forget that we're in the middle of a robbery? Did you forget that this man has a big bad brother in the government would could literally send assassins to kill us? Because that is what's going to happen if you press send." She said as she gave the phone to the man who dragged Sherlock in. "I hardly think that the man would show kindness to the people who robbed a bank, killed a bunch of people and then kidnapped his brother. Think before you act!"

The guy laughed and rubbed the back of his head as if he was embarrassed. "Sorry sis, you know how I get carried away with things." The others groaned as if the man was the bane of their existence.

"Now which one of you fired the shot from earlier." To this the stoner raised his hand. "You need to be more careful. Someone could've still heard that like, I don't know, this guy's partner. You know he never travels alone." As she said that she pointed down at the uunconscious detective.

"Yeah and I hear he's got friends inside Scotland Yard, we wouldn't want the boys on our backs do we?" The eldest of them all stated.

"Whatever the case is we don't know what he knows, we need to get rid of him quietly. First, let figure out what he knows about us. If we don't have to kill him it would be better. Then let's see if he came with anybody, no doubt that that blogger of his is hanging around somewhere." The female said as she ordered them all to do different things.

The kids watched as Sherlock was heaved into a chair. The poor lad was still unconscious and the only way out was through four fully sized humans and there was no way that they were leaving him alone here. That was if they could even get past the door.

  


~ • ~

  


A hard smack landed across his face causing him to stir from slumber. His head hurt like crazy and he felt the unorthodox sensation of eyes peering down over him. He tried think of a way out of this but the only thing that came to mind was to stay silent and wait until he learned the enemy. His head was nudged upwards harshly as he was met with the worn face of...whoever this guy was.

Sherlock had never seen him before. He had never seen any of them before. In fact he had no idea what they were doing or why he was tried up. To be truthful he initially thought someone of his past was coming back to kill him but sadly it was just some random thugs. No he'd take that back. These were the idiots robbing a bank that was already going out of business. The only logical solution was for them to steal the priceless jewels that the customers had stored in the cellar.

It was so easy to deduce even Lestrade could figure it out. Why he hadn't before is unbeknownst to him. Wait he did know why, the man was too busy being bewitched by his brother, the poor sod. Another night spent getting fat at the cake factory. He was pretty sure his brother owned a cake factory or at least a factory full of sweets.

The young detective diverted his attention back on the man who was speaking as he got finished saying whatever it was he was saying. "Do you understand Mr. Holmes?" The man's deep accent was the only thing note worthy in his head. He could only guess that the man grew up in a poor village with five or six family members crowding him, bossing him around. He's had no control in his life so he takes pleasure in ordering people around but fairly enough still reverts back himself when it come to the leadership in the same sex.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening. I was too busy deducing your boring if unconventional life background and please do not refer to me as Mr. Holmes. That is what they called my father a trait Mycroft picked up as he was growing up. The names Sherlock Holmes, S-H-E-R-L-O-C-K. I am a consulting detective to the Yard and deserved to be called as such. Please do remember that next time you refile off introductions to me."

If they didn't want to kill him before he was sure they did now. They all bore similar expression except for the younger one who looked all the more thrilled than angry. "Wow, he sure told you." The boy chuckled as he swiped at his noise.

He's seen that hesitant movement. It was often done by those who snorted cocaine and while he didn't snort it he injected it into his skin he still remembers the many people who've done that. The boy was an addict. He probably used anything that could get him a quick high. Dangerous if where or not the boy had been using. If he had Sherlock could use this to his advantage, if not, he would be the one most difficult to deal with.

"Would you like me to do you?" He asked simply. That seem to perk the boy's interest. Before the others could protest to his question the young man nodded.

"Oh please do, Mr. Holmes, please do."

"Your from a dysfunctional family which consist of your alcoholic father, your abused mother and sister and you. You were the younger of the house and since your father treated your fairly due to his sexist background you often came out of beatings slightly bruised or unharmed at all. While it did no physical damage, it did do emotional damaged. You've grown very dependant on your sister who's had a harder life than you. You've had a negative feedback towards males and are kinder to females which is why you shot every man in this building first. Your resort to drugs consists of you wanting to escape the real world. It's too much of a downer for you."

Instead of becoming furious like he initially thought he would the boy just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "You got me!" He was probably too high to even adjust to what he said. "Oh now do her..." He pointed at the blonde who knocked him out in the cellar. Sherlock planned to make this hurt.

"Your his sister, I can tell by the similar trademarks of facial features you two have. The light blue irises with a twinge of gold circling it and the same noise patterns." The woman shifted in her stance as if she was preparing herself for a hit, not physical but verbally. "The way you keep swiping at your arms and shoulders tells me that your not used to verbal attack, physical ones, however, are more your style. You can handle those since they started when you were extremely young. When your father would grow bore of beating your mother he'd move onto you often causing unwanted sexual advances."

"It's probably the main cause of your accidental relationship with this man who reminds you so much of your father. He abuses you and fills in that gap that's been missing in your life for quite some time now. He also is the main source of your brother's drug induced states. As long as he gets his fix your brother doesn't really care what happened to you."

Tears started to form in the woman's eyes as they all just listened. " That chain around your neck likely has pictures of you, your brother and your mother but no father since his unlikely demise. At a certain age your brother expresses homicidal rage towards your father after he raped and beat you. He killed him to protect you which is why you put up with his drug induced state, unlike the rest of your little posse."

That is when he felt the anger and rage come from the boy as he launched himself at Sherlock for making his sister cry. His hand tightened around his neck with a strength that he didn't know that anyone his age could possess. The young man shouted something incoherent. It was something along the lines of 'leave her alone' to 'I'll kill you'. Whatever the case was he wouldn't be provoking him anymore.

When they finally got him off, Sherlock thought air would never flow so greedily into his lungs. He coughed and tried to catch as much air as he could before they were back at it again, with questioning him that is.

"Look detective, we don't care for your little tricks on pulling shit from the back of your mind. All we care about is getting our money and leaving." The man forced his head to look up at him. He wasn't truly looking at the man, his eyes were glued to the spot where he could see Hamish and Astride's heads pop up from where they were hiding in the balcony. "Who did you come here with?"

"Nobody...I came here alone." He lied smoothly. He wished the two children would just leave so he wouldn't have to constantly worry on their behalf.

"Now you must see this from my point of view. You have a big brother that cares about you a lot. Big brother's do that. Then you got that bloke from the Yard, he also worries about you a lot. He's an officer of the law and we know that big guy lying in his own pool of blood didn't just say "Go on in, there's refreshments in there." He would've had to be given a direct order by what's that guys name again darling?" The guy asked his girlfriend.

"DI Greg Lestrade." She said now in full composer. Payback was a bitch wasn't.

"Yeah, he would've had to been given a direct order by Greg Lestrade to let you in so the inspector does know your down here. Snooping around in things that don't really concern you. And finally, if you didn't come with any back up at all you have that little blogger boyfriend of yours following you like a dog."

"Actually we got in the same way you lot did, except without the killing and violence. We just strolled right past him." Then he stopped and accessed the man's statement. "Do you really think John and I are dating, is that the impression we give you?"

That earned him a punch to the face which hurt but not as much as if should have. The guy was holding back, trying to gain information from him that he simply did not have. Even if he did have it he wouldn't be telling him.

"I don't like to be toyed with Mr. Holmes." Again with the 'Mr. Holmes' bit. Sherlock really needed to let this guy have it but for conversation sake, he'd let this play a little longer.

"I am not toying with you. I'm telling you the truth. I came alone no one is here, except for you and me and the dead officer outside-." He was cut off as another painful punch was thrown his way.

"He's got nothing. Let's just place him in the cellar until three o'clock. Then we can kill him." The blonde woman who seemed so intent on making him pay grasped her lovers wrist and pulled him away. "Let's go boys, it's almost time for our hourly shift."

Sherlock perked up at that. They'd be patrolling soon so that meant that Astride and Hamish would have to hide until it was over. He hoped they didn't get caught or worst killed, knowing the girl, she'd come up with some crazy rescue scheme that would result in the death of them all. So hopefully Hamish was smart enough to get help.

  


~ • ~

  


"Did you hear that Astride, their going to be patrolling soon and I don't like the sound of that? Let's just call my Dad and Mr. Lestrade." Astride gaged at the Mr. put in front of Lestrade's name. Distasteful. She grabbed the boy's hand and quietly rushed him down the steps in hopes that their robber friends weren't still there. If took all of them to get Sherlock down the stairs since the geniuses didn't bother to just untie him and make him walk.

Once they were out the doors she was met with the cold body of the officer that was alive minutes ago. She felt a uncertainness fill her heart as the plan she had to get back at the robbers seemed stupid. They deserved to everything they had coming to them but they needed to get Sherlock out.

"Astride, oh no you have that look about you that gets me in trouble all the time. I don't like this. Can't we just go call the cops?" The boy asked. His little voice trembled as he uncovered his eyes. Tears were filling in eyes making her wish she never suggested this to him.

"You go call the cops Hamish and then head straight home. I'm sure Mrs. Hudson knows that we're missing by now and has already alerted all of Scotland Yard." He gave her a look that said 'what are you going to do?'. "I'm going to give these guys a taste of their own medicine."

"No that's a terrible plan. Your going to get yourself killed is what your going to do!" The boy pulled at her arm as she started to head back in. "You saw the look Sherlock gave us before they took him! It was a 'get out and get help' kind of look."

"That's not the way I read it. It was more of a 'I'll totally owe you one if you get me out of here' look."

He just started at her as if he finally started to see the crazy in her. "Your de-" he huffed as he pulled on her arm. "lusional! Now see here! We're going to go home and ending this disaster of an adventure. We're going to tell Mrs. Hudson the truth so she can call my Dad and Lestrade and Mycroft so they can do something about this!"

"No! Leave Lestrade out of this. It's been a long time since his be on a date and an even longer time since he and Mycroft did something together." She stated as she started down the road to find their bags. "Besides when we're finished, we can call Ander-Donavon to come fix everything."We can do this.

"We're just kids Astride, we can't do anything!" He huffed and crossed his arms. He was still following her even though his heart told him to call the cops, go home and take the lecture that his father would likely give him.

The two stopped as she found their bags. It wasn't that hard to find anyway. They were just tucked away under a couple of bushes. She past the smaller of the two his bag as she reach in the bush beside it for hers. Her bag emitted a sharp sound as the spray cans in it clanked loudly against each other.

Those were for her back up plan in case Sherlock decided he didn't care if he got in trouble for not watching them. She would've not so secretly indicated the young detectives involvement of coming here inside the building. Conniving and crazy.

"That's never stopped me before."

"That's because you don't think about the consequences of your actions. You don't plan ahead." Some of the girl's actions over the past few months made him question why he hung out with her.

"What do you think I'm doing now? I need you on my side Hamish, let's go save London's finest!" She said as she pulled her bag over her shoulder.

"I still think we're going to die." Or get in a whole lot of trouble.

"Come on sugar, put a little pep in your step. What's that thing that Sherlock says at the begin of a case?" She said indicating with her hands for him to follow her down the road to the nearest open store.

"...the game is on?"


End file.
